


My Pleasure, My Delight

by Gairid



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bath, Christmas, M/M, Quad Drabble, Romance, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gairid/pseuds/Gairid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas shopping, cold weather and a predictable, though delightful conclusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pleasure, My Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Dimanche, 12/13/15 - Turkish Delight 
> 
> All prompts used: Pleasure, Forbidden, Steam Delight (400 words)

**(Louis)**

Easing into the bath, I let out an involuntary hiss as the water closed over my shoulders. Not so hot as I was used to at home, but tolerable, especially as chilled as I was. I gave a little sigh of pleasure as the heat began to permeate my limbs. I’d been pleased to accompany Lestat for a round of Christmas shopping in New York, but we had not expected the deep freeze that had coincided with our arrival. 

Earlier in the evening, we went our separate ways, “in case the perfect gift presents itself,” Lestat had said with an air of suppressed excitement. I was agreeable, even though I’d gotten Lestat’s gift weeks earlier. I'd purchased several items to pique Lestat’s curiosity when he saw the parcels and bags in the foyer of this glass and steel apartment that he was so fond of. Each beautifully wrapped present had a tag explaining opening before Christmas was strictly forbidden.

I hadn’t stayed out long and had no wish or particular need to hunt, but the end result was this inevitable low body temperature, exacerbated by the arctic chill. I had plans to warm himself beyond a hot bath; odds were in favor that Lestat’s appetite would awaken among the mass of humanity. I was warmer just thinking about it.

**(Lestat)**

Letting myself into the apartment, I was greeted by warm candlelight and the glow of the Christmas tree that stood before the glass wall overlooking snowy Central Park. I listened a moment and was drawn to him by the liquid lapping of his bathwater as he moved. 

Sleek wet hair, the strands clinging to his neck and floating about him like dark waterweed, he regarded me languidly. Wisps of steam rose from the surface of the water, wavering in the slight movement of air caused by my entry.

“Come warm me, my love.” His posture remained languid, but his eyes were avid, the curved tips of his fangs beckoning. I undressed and he welcomed me, his long legs locking about my hips to draw me into him. He found my mouth and kissed me needfully and commenced licking his way down my throat to sink his fangs at last into my carotid. Ah, the strong, sweet pull of his mouth, my body joined with his, the touch of his mind when we are joined in the blood - this is my ultimate delight.

FIN


End file.
